Modern vehicles are often equipped with hardware that enables a variety of wireless communications, including remote communications between the vehicle and a wireless device. This remote communication can be used to perform certain vehicle functions such as lock/unlock the doors, open/close the trunk, start the engine, and even locate the vehicle. Increasingly, vehicle manufacturers are also equipping vehicles with autonomous features wherein the vehicle communications system is able to sense its environment and operate the vehicle without, or with minimal, human involvement.